Weekends
by unknownsoldier42
Summary: Collection of random one shots about what happens on weekends
1. Having His Pie and Eating It Too

Title: Weekends

Chapter: Having His Pie and Eating It Too

Rating: M (Changes from chapter to chapter - will hit M in later chapters)

Author: Unknownsoldier42

Spoilers: Anything is fair game up to the current episodes.

Summary: She wasn't eating anything, just staring at his pie, or maybe his fingers, or hell, maybe nothing at all. How to make her smile was a problem, the usual tricks were not going to work today and they'd been mostly silent all day.

Disclaimer: Own not. Profit not. Sue not.

A/N: Future status where Booth and Brennan are in a steady relationship

_Fluffy - this one's for you_.

* * *

She was exhausted.

There were several things Booth would never get her to tell him, he knew that, but some things he'd learned over time. Like how to read her face and body language. Bones sat across from him, mouth set in a thin line, blue eyes wet, and from the set of her jaw he'd bet she was grinding her teeth. Aside from her face she was sitting forward, leaning towards him, but her back was rigid as was the line of her slender shoulders. She had her arms crossed on the table top but pulled close to her body, holding herself but not really. Before he might not have noticed that, but now it was like neon arrows were pointing out all the little indicators to him.

She had good reason to be so tired, they'd just finished a tough case, more than usual, and it had hit her hard. Finding a child murderer's burial ground would be hard on anyone. He himself had wanted to vomit at all the little skeletons they'd uncovered. It was like something out of a nightmare. He'd cried, he could admit that and he'd dare anyone to look at the ruins of not just one six year old but over thirty and not. Bones though, she'd seen it before, as she kept telling him, and she didn't cry, she barely flinched. Those icy blues of hers took it all in and gave nothing back. The only thing that gave her away, that told him how badly it hurt her was that she was repeating herself. He kept thinking of Parker, couldn't help it, and he wondered if she was thinking about him as well, or her nieces. Who knew what went on in that amazing mind of hers, he certainly didn't and would never claim to. What he did know was his Bones and right now he knew she was fighting herself. Emotions tangle and snare, she'd taught herself how to avoid them but as she got closer to reaching out for those hidden feelings he could see her getting caught in them. It was amazing to him that she hadn't just burst into tears in the middle of the diner. That wasn't Bones though.

It was part of the reason he loved her so damn much.

He squinted at her and fed himself another generous bite of chocolate cream pie. The sweet, rich, taste trying it's damndest to make him forget pulling babies from the Earth. She wasn't eating anything, just staring at his pie, or maybe his fingers, or hell, maybe nothing at all. How to make her smile was a problem, the usual tricks were not going to work today and they'd been mostly silent all day.

He stuck the fork back into the creamy concoction of whipped-cream, chocolate, and crust, waved it in the air around his face and made a quiet 'mmmmmmmm' sound. That caught her attention, her eyes flickered up to him and he saw the inner struggle plain as day.

"You want some pie?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows, trying hard to form a genuine smile for her.

She glared at him, "Do I ever want pie?"

He shrugged a shoulder, plan forming in his mind. "You would love it if you would just try it!" He urged.

Something flashed across her face, too fast for him to identify. Not intimidated in the least bit he swung the fork towards her and leaned into her space. She backed away, crossed arms coming with her, remaining tightly locked together, and turned her head away.

"No, Booth," she said.

"You know who you sound like? Parker, when he was little and trying to avoid his veggies," Booth teased and continued to wave the pie laden fork before her. "Come on lil' Bonesy open wide for Booth."

She stopped squirming away from him and stared at him like he'd lost what little bit of brain she'd credited him with. He smirked and started making airplane noises. "Here comes the airplane, it needs a place to land."

He flbbbbbbbb'ed his lips together and started making a snaking motion, trying a different approach.

"Woo-woo, it's a train Bones! Gonna go through the tunnel," his singsong always worked wonders on his son. Unfortunately Bones seemed even more annoyed than she had with the airplane. Better than near tears sure, but what was it going to take to get her to eat some damn pie?

"No? Not the train?"

"Booth, if you continue to talk to me like an idiot you're going to regret it," she vowed softly, following the movement of the 'train'.

"Bones, come on, you gotta eat your pie," undeterred by the very real threat she was posing he went for the airplane again, making noises and flying the fork around. "Can't you just play along? It'll make you feel better, promise."

She arched a delicate eyebrow and pursed her lips; he could see her thinking about something. The wheels were turning and he felt a surge of early triumph, sure she was going to finally give in.

"It's _chocolate_, you like chocolate," he pushed just a little harder.

That did it.

Without any warning at all she reached out, snatched up the half piece of pie left on his plate and smeared it on his face.

Booth gaped at her, bits of pie falling off his face, fork still stretched towards her, in absolute shock. She sat back with a small grin and nonchalantly licked the whipped-cream off her fingers, watching him all the while. He couldn't help the surge of arousal at her act. All thoughts of being angry escaped in a second.

"You're right Booth, it's quite good," she purred and bent forward again. He recoiled though there was no more pie for her to shove on the clean half of his face. Bones ran a finger down his food covered cheek and then stuck it again in her mouth, eyeballing him thoughtfully. "Thanks for the suggestion, I do feel better. I believe that is the correct reaction any intelligent infant would have at having someone try to force feed them?"

He nodded, mouth still hanging open. She started laughing, softly, and seemed to finally take pity on him. She closed his mouth gently, her little fingers pushing his lips together, then took her napkin and started cleaning off his face. "Poor little Boothy made a mess didn't he?" She cooed.

"You shoved pie in my face," his mouth started working again. "Bones, you shoved _pie_ in my face."

Her eyebrows drew together, "You asked me to play along. You're not mad are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and slumped back against his seat, "No."

She cocked her head, "What then?"

He pouted down at his empty plate and looked at her pointedly.

"You owe me another piece of pie."

* * *

END


	2. Too Damn Early

Title: Weekends

Chapter: Too Damn Early

Rating: M

Author: Unknownsoldier42

Spoilers: Anything is fair game up to the current episodes.

Summary: The lights were all out and as he stood in his rumpled suit, swaying in the entry way he decided it was kind of dumb to expect anyone to still be waiting up for him.

Disclaimer: Own not. Profit not. Sue not.

* * *

It was so late it was early by the time Booth finally shouldered his way through the front door of the house. He glanced around wearily for any sign of life from his family. The lights were all out and as he stood in his rumpled suit, swaying in the entry way he decided it was kind of dumb to expect anyone to still be waiting up for him. He toed off his shoes and absentmindedly kicked them under the nearest table so Bones wouldn't trip on them in the morning. Last time he'd left his shoes out she'd hidden them from him.

As he padded softly through the living room, aiming for his bedroom, his jacket came off, followed closely by his tie. He tossed them both over the back of the couch without a pause to think about the repercussion the action would earn him later. His stride faltered as he came upon the door to the baby's room. Unable to help himself he poked his head inside.

Allison was asleep on her back, tiny fists up by her head, legs stretched out under the blanket Angela had made her. Booth smiled and stepped up to the crib, musing again on how amazing it was to think that he had a daughter. _He_ had a _daughter_. Her mouth was puckered, pacifier resting just barely past her little lips where it had fallen. Bones would no doubt kill him if he woke the baby so he resisted the temptation to touch her soft baby cheek and instead slipped back out into the hallway.

The next room held Parker, who slept sprawled out across his bed covering every inch of the mattress he could reach. Booth shook his head and crept up to the twin bed with the much loved Transformer sheets and scooped up Bebo from the floor. He returned the dog to his sons' side and lifted the blanket back over both boy and stuffed toy. He ruffled Parkers curls and even spared a pat for the fake German shepherd dog. A proud daddy smile lit his tired features as he closed the door with the barest whisper of a thud.

One last door. He opened it and stealthily moved inside without even a rustle of clothing.

She was asleep, of course, and the shadows highlighted dark circles under her eyes. He was drawn to her side of the bed like a moth to light and ran his hand over her silky hair. She stirred briefly under his palm, mouth opening slightly and a furrow appearing in her brow. Booth bent low and anointed her temple with the softest kiss he could manage. She shifted again, pale hand reaching up from the sheets to curl against his cheek. He turned his face and kissed her palm then reluctantly pulled away from her to change out of his suit.

"Too damn early," he groaned softly as he dropped his pants and shed his button up and under shirt. He sat on his side of the bed and pried his daffy duck socks free from his feet. He would sleep in them normally but Bones hated the feeling of sock clad toes on her legs and he couldn't keep his feet away from her calves in his sleep. It just couldn't be done.

He tugged back the down quilt and repressed another moan when his body hit cool sheets. Her blue eyes blinked open, half mast, and a smile quirked briefly at her pink lips. He wouldn't have denied himself even if he had the will – Booth kissed her forehead and then the corner of that smart little mouth. She sighed and her fingers reached for him under the bed clothes. He scooted closer and indulged in his favorite pastime: cuddling his Bones. Brennan nuzzled against him, her breath brushing moistly against his skin.

He thought his heart might burst free from him every time she allowed him to hold her, every time she responded so positively. Booth let his hand stroke up her back and weaved his fingers into her dark hair; he wrapped his other arm around her thin waist, firmly holding her to him. He rolled onto his back, drawing her drowsy limp body along with him. She squirmed briefly in the new position, and then settled warmly against him.

Sighing in utter contentment, he deeply inhaled the smell of her shampoo and the lotion she used before bed. Sunflower, that's what it was. Sunflowers.

He was asleep in seconds.

He'd just barely taught dream Bones how to stop on ice skates when awareness flooded his mind. He returned to the world of the awake with a muffled grumble, annoyed and wondering what it was that had so rudely pulled him from his dream. He blinked his eyes a couple of times until they readjusted to the dark and turned his head to squint at the alarm clock. He'd only been asleep forty five minutes. He groaned and rubbed at his face in aggravation. _What the hell_?

That's when he caught sight of his son.

"Parker?" he rumbled, genuinely confused. The little boy nodded, Bebo held securely to his chest. "What's the matter bub?"

"Allison is crying and I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

He blinked again and frowned when he listened for and confirmed the baby was indeed crying. "Yeah, sure, hold on a second." Booth cleared his throat and shook Bones' shoulder lightly.

"Mmm, wha' Booth?" She slurred and lifted her head from his chest. He looked at her face, the dark under her eyes glaring at him accusingly and sighed.

"Hey, the baby is crying," he said. She dropped her head back onto his chest with a whimper. He laughed quietly and kissed the side of her head. "You wanted children, remember?"

"She did _not_ want to go to sleep tonight, and I blame you. That is _all_ your influence in her I'm certain." She rolled off of him and started to climb from the bed. As she sat up he noticed several small bruises dotting her porcelain skin and stopped her with a palm on her spine.

"Babe, what's with the black and blues?" He squeaked, sitting up as well. She looked at him and pulled her hair over one shoulder, exposing a deeper bruise to her shoulder blade.

"Bad guys, chasing, alley, _fence_. You painting a picture yet?" She quipped and noticed Parker still standing at his bedside. "Parker, you okay?"

"I had a bad dream," Parker said and quivering clutched Bebo even tighter. Booth had to admire his sons' mastery of the trembly lip and instant snifflly tears. He lifted the boy up onto the bed and pushed him gently towards Bones.

"I'll get Allison," he offered and gestured for her to take Parker. She blinked at him, sleep cloudy in the depths of her eyes. He loved her first thing in the morning, right before her brain caught up with her. He left the room before she could say no and headed for the baby's room.

Her face was red when he stepped inside, her hands waving and stockinged feet kicking like mad.

"Alli," he sing-songed and scooped her out of the crib. "What's the matter little baby? Huh? You have a bad dream too?"

She hiccupped and clutched hard at his arms and collarbone. Her sharp fingernails pinched painfully but Booth ignored it as he walked around the room. He whispered soothingly into her perfect little ear and cradled her head. Her harsh cries slowly quieted as he started to hum the first thing that popped into his head. He settled Allison into the crook of his arm and sat in the nearby rocking chair. Her huge blue eyes stared up at him as he continued to hum a rather mournful rendition of "Smells like Teen Spirit" to her.

He slipped her pacifier into her mouth and smiled down at those bright eyes. She smiled back as he wiped her tear streaked chubby cheek with his thumb. "There ya go, that's daddy's girl."

He cooed to her until her eyes started to close and then placed her back in her crib. He leaned against the side and was taken aback by how like Bones she suddenly looked. That sleepy, solemn, look was as familiar to him as his own face in the mirror.

"You look more like your mommy every day Allison," he told her and turned on her mobile.

When he returned to his bedroom he had to stop in the doorway and take in the moment. Bones was asleep again, her face mostly obscured by her long hair and Parker… Booth let his weight sag against the door-frame and wished he had a camera or the ability to draw, as he had no way to keep the image except inside his own mind.

Parker was curled up against Bones, curly head against the hollow of her throat, his smaller hands tucked around her, Bebo sticking up between them. She was holding him close to her body, long arms wrapped around him protectively. Every time she inhaled Parker inhaled, perfectly in sync with one another.

Contentment settled around Booth like a security blanket. He shuffled to the bed and lowered himself down beside his son, then carefully re-arranged them so Parker was cocooned snugly between himself and Bones. He reached across his slumbering son and ran his fingers down her cheek, watching her eyelashes flutter. His hand settled on her hip and his bare foot stretched out, searching for and finding a smooth calf.

He kissed the crown of Parker's head and when he lifted his eyes he found hers open and staring at him intently. She lifted her hand from Parker's back and he grabbed it in his, their fingers winding together as if by their own volition.

He never wanted to stop looking at her, never wanted to surface from the depths of those eyes of hers. The sandman had other ideas and before he could think to tell her how much he loved her – he fell asleep.

* * *

END


End file.
